Tastes like winter
by musicdwarf
Summary: O beijo tinha gosto de inverno, saudade e amor, mas principalmente de inverno.


Eu sabia que você tencionava ir para a Muralha, na verdade eu sempre desconfiei que isso passasse por sua cabeça, só não sabia que seria tão cedo assim. Eu ficaria em Winterfell, as meninas, a mãe e o pai iriam para Porto Real e você seguiria para o norte, para a Muralha, para longe de mim.

Logo eu e você, que sempre fomos companheiros, irmãos. Logo eu e você, que tínhamos tantos segredos e assuntos partilhados. Logo eu e você, dois lados da mesma moeda, o escudo e a espada de um cavaleiro. Logo eu, o futuro Senhor de Winterfell, e você, o Bastardo do Norte, precisávamos fazer o que nunca sequer passou por nossa cabeça: aturar uma despedida.

Em meus aposentos, caminhei de lá para cá, tentando entender os reais motivos de não querer vê-lo partir, porque eles existiam, Jon. Mesmo que eu não quisesse admitir, eles estavam lá, sempre estiveram, na verdade, prontos para me assombrar assim que as luzes se apagassem.

Eu não saberia dizer quando foi que todos esses sentimentos estranhos começaram, mas percebi que eu o amava de um jeito diferente, Jon. Não era como amar Bran, ou Rickon, não. Era como engolir um braseiro, como querer saltar de um penhasco, como querer morrer só para renascer e sentir tudo de novo e de novo e de novo, até o final dos tempos. Mas você era meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, meu companheiro, e eu não podia simplesmente confessar que me sentia assim, estranho na sua presença. Pensei em como seria a manhã seguinte, em como seria horrível não ver você, não ouvir sua voz me dizendo um sonolento "bom dia", não ver você no pátio de treinamento, golpeando raivosamente os alvos de palha ali instalados.

Então eu decidi sair do quarto e ir até você. As horas eram avançadas, contudo não me importei, porque você nunca dormia cedo, nunca mesmo. Lembro-me de quando éramos crianças e a Velha Ama vinha até nossos aposentos implorar, pedir pelo amor de todos os deuses que fôssemos dormir, mas apenas ríamos e continuávamos a brincar de espadas, de cavaleiros, de princesas sendo resgatadas de dragões e todas aquelas outras fantasias que as crianças gostam de protagonizar. O vento soprou gelado, e eu me encolhi dentro das peles, puxando o capuz e sorrindo nervoso com o canto dos lábios, porque eu entendia agora que as brincadeiras tinham mudado, Jon.

Entrei em seus aposentos sem cerimônia, abrindo a porta de qualquer jeito. Vi que você rapidamente escorregou sua mão para a espada que estava em cima de um baú. Assim que você me reconheceu, olhou-me daquela forma repreensiva. Você sempre foi precavido, eu sabia disso. Então o pânico me assolou, porque eu tinha pensado em ir ao seu quarto para fazer o quê mesmo? Para confessar aqueles sentimentos? Para implorar que você ficasse? Não creio que adiantaria muito, mas mesmo assim tentei.

Antes que a coragem deixasse meu corpo, eu disse que você não poderia ir para a Muralha. Você nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de me olhar. Continuou arrumando suas coisas e sorriu para elas, como se fossem, realmente, muito engraçadas. Num tom descontraído você perguntou quem iria impedi-lo, e eu respondi, num tom rapidamente desesperado, que era uma ordem. E você riu de novo, só que não era engraçado, era terrível. Você atirou um gibão de couro fervido em cima da cama e perguntou, de forma divertida, por que o "Senhor de Winterfell" não queria que Jon Snow fosse para a Muralha. E eu respondi.

- Porque eu amo você.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do quarto, e você já não sorria mais. Eu me senti mais leve e mais pesado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Meu coração bateu furioso no peito, quase como se quisesse repousar em suas mãos, Jon. Você não sorria, não falava, não mostrava espanto ou reação, e isso simplesmente dilacerava cada centímetro da minha existência. O quarto também encolheu pra você, Jon? Umedeci os lábios com a língua, porque eu ainda precisava dizer mais coisas. Você se aproximou com o olhar cauteloso, e eu engoli em seco, pois as palavras se recusavam a sair. Cada vez mais próximo, mais próximo, mais próximo, e eu fechei os olhos e passei a sentir.

Seus lábios contra os meus eram perfeitos, Jon, perfeitos. O beijo tinha gosto de inverno, saudade e amor, mas principalmente de inverno. Fechei os olhos com mais força e suspirei, não querendo me separar nunca de você. Minhas mãos deslizaram para seus ombros e eu senti, Jon; senti que você me amava tanto quanto eu te amava.

Sorri contra seus lábios e não quis pensar na manhã seguinte, onde deveríamos nos despedir. Eu queria pensar em você e queria, mais do que tudo no mundo, que você pensasse em mim.


End file.
